Sick with Tage
by RIVolleyball214
Summary: A new friend comes to the house with a virus that turns most of the people at Foster's into zombie like creatures. Now, it's up to the people who aren't sick to find a cure and turn the house back to normal. Please R&R!


**Author's Note:** I've just recently seen the show Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Cartoon Network and found that it's actually pretty good. Since then I've decided to write a fanfic on the show that I hope you will all enjoy. Since this is a TV show, I figured I would write this in script format. I know it's not the best way of writing, but this story will stay script format because it will work better for this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters in this story except for Tage.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

**Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends in: _Sick with Tage_**

**Act I**

It is another normal afternoon at the Foster's home, and Bloo is up to no good as usual. He is standing on top of a very tall ladder in the large entrance room of the abode taking measurements for a painting of himself that he plans to hang.

**Bloo:** Perfect! Just wait until Madame Foster sees this! Now if only I could paint this picture… it would be finished!

While quickly making his way down the ladder, Coco runs into the room and, because she didn't expect it to be there, crashes right into the ladder. Bloo, only holding on by his hands because he has no feet, falls to the ground with the ladder and knocks a statue of Madame Foster over. The statue shatters into tiny little pieces, and Bloo gets up to looks at Coco angrily.

**Bloo:** Coco! What the heck do you think you're doing!

**Coco:** Cococo Coco! Coco?

**Bloo:** Well if you must know, I'm creating a painting for the greatest imaginary friend to ever walk into this house.

**Coco:** Coco?

**Bloo:** You! Of course not. I'm _obviously_ talking about myself. I'm- (Coco interrupts to ask a question) - No, Madame Foster doesn't know about this yet. I'm planning and doing it as a surprise.

**Coco:** Coco…

Frankie walks into the room in a hurried fashion, and gasps when she sees the broken statue.

**Frankie:** You guys! What happened in here! And who was using the ladder?

(Coco and Bloo point at each other)

**Bloo:** Don't look at me, I don't even have feet!

Mr. Herriman walks in and looks down at the mess. He then hops over to Frankie.

**Mr. Herriman:** Ms. Frances, I do suggest you clean this mess up at once! A new friend will be arriving at this house any moment, and you will be required to give him a tour.

(Door bell rings)

**Mr. Herriman:** Ah, here he is now! Ms. Frances, please welcome our guest and care for his needs.

**Frankie:** Whatever…

(She walks towards the door)

**Mr. Herriman:** Ms. Frances! I just told you to clean up this disastrous mess at once!

**Frankie:** What! You just told me to-

**Mr. Herriman:** I'm not telling you to be in two places at once, Ms. Frances, just to do two completely unrelated things at the same time. Now, I must talk with Coco about her speech for the upcoming convention.

(Mr. Herriman and Coco exit)

**Frankie:** Bloo, clean this mess up! I've gotta show the new guy around or Herriman will kill me!

(Bloo acts like he can't hear her and runs away)

**Bloo:** What? You want me to work on my painting? No problem, talk to you later!

**Frankie:** Oh brother…

The young woman walks to the door and opens it, welcoming a small, floating brown ectoplasm to the home.

**Frankie:** Hey there, little guy! Welcome to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. What's your name?

**Tage:** I'm- Cough- Tage (He talks like he has a cold). I'm really glad I could find this place- Achoo!- My kid imagined me while he was sick so I could keep him company- Cough- But when he got better and I didn't, he just kicked me to the curb.

**Frankie:** Aw, poor guy! Don't worry, I'm sure we have something that'll make you better.

**Tage:** That's what my kid said…

(Wilt walks in the room bouncing a basketball)

**Wilt:** Hey, Frankie! Hey, new guy!

**Frankie:** Wilt, this is Tage. Tage, Wilt.

**Tage:** Nice to meet you, Mr. Wilt- Achoo! (He sneezes all over Wilt's head)

**Wilt:** Eh… Nice to meet you, too, Tage (Shakes phlegm off of his hand). If you ever need anything you can just ask me, ok?

**Frankie:** I could actually use your help right now, Wilt. I'm s'pose to give Tage a tour of the house, and Herriman wants me to clean this mess up; do you think you could do it?

**Wilt:** Of course, no problem! I'll see you guys later.

(Frankie and Tage exit the room)

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Several hours later, Mac and Bloo are busy working on Bloo's painting. Bloo thinks it's the greatest thing he has ever seen, while Mac thinks it doesn't even look like him.

**Mac:** How do you know Madame Foster is going to let you hang this up anyway?

**Bloo:** Are…you…_kidding?_ This is the most amazing work of art that I have ever layed eyes on! Why, I would cry just at the sight of it!

**Mac:** Yeah, it'll probably make a lot of other people cry, too.

Suddenly, the door to Bloo's room swings open and Frankie dashes in and slams the door behind her, breathing heavily.

**Frankie:** Finally! I'm so glad I'm away from that new guy. Have you two seen him yet?

**Bloo:** Come on, Frankie. I mean he can't be _that_ ugly-

**Frankie:** No, it's not that! He has some incurable virus. I gave him every kind of medicine we have, but he's not getting any better. I even had to give him his own room because he keeps coughing and sneezing on everybody-

**Bloo:** WHAT! What did you just say!

**Frankie:** Uh, he was coughing and sneezing on everyone?

**Bloo:** No, before that! You said he got his own room. So, just say I was to get Tage's virus, hypothetically speaking. Does that mean I would get my own room, too?

**Frankie:** You're unbelievable. Anyway, I'm going to bed.

(Frankie walks out of the room)

**Bloo:** Um, is that a yes?

Mac and Bloo continue the painting for a couple more minutes until Mac yawns loudly.

**Mac:** It's getting pretty late, Bloo. I think I'm gonna head home.

**Bloo:** Yeah, I think I'll go downstairs too. I wanna find out where that Tage guy's staying…

**Mac:** Come on Bloo, don't be stupid! If you get sick I won't come to visit you, and then you'll be up for adoption.

**Bloo:** Mac, please! Couldn't you just come anyway? And if you get sick, just think of it as a favor for me.

**Mac:** Getting sick would be doing you a favor?

**Bloo:** If it gets me my own room, then _yes_.

**Mac:** Whatever…

(They both exit Bloo's shared room)

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Meanwhile, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo are busy folding clothes in the laundry room on the second floor. Wilt hasn't been feeling well since encountering Tage.

**Eduardo:** Señor Wilt, you don't look so good.

**Wilt:** I'll be fine, Ed. Just a little stomach problem. I'm sure I'll be… I'll be just…

(Wilt suddenly collapses onto the floor)

**Coco:** Coco!

**Eduardo:** Que Horible! Are you ok, Señor Wilt?

**Wilt:** Ugh…Ughhh…

**Coco:** Coco?

Wilt stands up and turns around to face his friends. They scream in horror at the sight of the brown spots all over his body. He also walks in a zombie like fashion.

**Wilt:** Ugh… Er…

**Eduardo:** Ah! Señor Wilt!

(Wilt eerily walks towards them)

**Coco:** COCO! CocoCocococo Coco!

**Eduardo:** Si, let's get out of here!

(They both run out of the room screaming)

**Author's Note:** Like I said before, I know that script format isn't the best way to write a story. It's not what I usually use, but it works best for writing about something like this. Anyway please review it and do not tell me that script format is bad; just review it for what it is. Thanks, and act 2 will be up soon!


End file.
